


Breakfast in Paris

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Paris - Freeform, holyday, just them beeing happy, life is strange - Freeform, life is strange easter egg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The morning light shine on Rachels back she feels the warm sun on her body and wake up, the 1th she sees is a Blue haird angel snoring and sleeping cuddling close next to her, she smiles give Chloe a soft kiss and stand up.





	Breakfast in Paris

The morning light shine on Rachels back she feels the warm sun on her body and wake up, the 1th she sees is a Blue haird angel snoring and sleeping cuddling close next to her, she smiles give Chloe a soft kiss and stand up. Its one week before her Birthday and they are here in Paris since 3 days, they had beautiful days, seeightseeing, eating and making a lot of Pics, also at the eifeltower kissing each other. Rachel grap her Phone and see its 8 am and she got a massege from her Parents because of one of the pics she sent to them, she looks back at Chloe smiles and walking in the bathroom. She brush her theeths, wash her face, make her hair and but her black underwear on and leave the bathroom, she open the courtains of there sweet little hotel room wehre you have a pretty view at one of the Parks here in Paris _its another beautful and warm day_ Rachel thinks and check her Phone for the weather.

 _Okay good today will be sunny and warm as yesterday_ she thinks and sit on the bed watching Chloe sleep, "Morning" a sleepy voice say to Rachel with a little smile, "Morning my Beauty" Rachel say and kiss Chloe, Chloe pull Rachel close to her and they kiss and giggle a while on there hotelbed. "I would love to be with you in this outfit the full day but I know you planned other things" Chloe say, she knows her girlfriend now really well. Rachel give her a smile, kiss her and stand up to Pull her Chlothes on, she choose a short black hot pants and a black shirt with a pride symbol on it and black converse. In the meantime Chloe came out from bed and was in the bathroom after she finished her morning retuine she comes out and see waht Rachel is wearing and she also choose a short black punk hot pants with black ancle boots and a white tanktop with a heart on it. After Rachel grap her bag they walk outside from there room and go outside from there hotel. "So, what have the Drama Queen planned?" Chloe say as they both walk on the streets "How about Breakfast and explore the area here?" Rachel say and cudeling to her girlfriend. Some time has Passed and Rachel see a in a window of a game shop something Intressteing "Chloe LOOK!" she say and point at a spot, both of them standing in front of the window and Rachel smiles at Chloe and say "Ohw that girl look like you" "pff, that girl totally dont look like me!" Chloe say looking at Rachel "anyway you are much more hotter and prettier" Rachel say smiling and stroke over Chloes back, both smiling at each other and walk away. "I never heard of that game "Life is strange" sounds stupid" Chloe say "If you dont have play it you dont know it" Rachel say back and they cross a Breakfast shop. 

After some Talk about if thats the right shop for them and looking over the Breakfast menus they walk in. It was a lager French Breakfast shop and a few people wehre here enjoy there meal. They found a spot to sit, it was outside on a couch and a little table with a flower on it. They sit next to each other and the warm and bright sun shine on them, Rachel and Chloe put there sunglasses on and after they ordert two Coffes and a large Breakfast Menu called "Love for Paris" includes croissants, orange juice, some biscuits and some sweet things Rachel starts to Put out her Phone, "No Rach not now im hungry" Chloe say a little annoyed "Im hungry to Chlo but we have to wait so or so". After some selfies Rachel made or just pics of Chloe she post one on her Instgram, she choose a Pic of her and Chloe hugging and wrote "With my one and only here in the City of Love" and put her Phone Back in her Bag. Chloe kiss Rachel and tells her how much she enjoes to be here, Rachel look at her girlfriend with big shiney eyes and a smile and say "I love you too" and finally they Breakfast came. Rachel is always impressed how much they can eat toeghter, it was very delicious and after they finished and pay they walk over to the balcony of the shop hugging each other and enjoy the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to make another storie with them in paris something like "Date" or so, stay tunned :)


End file.
